Thunderstorm
by beautiful blonde chick
Summary: Jack and Kim are alone in a scary thunderstorm! (Two-Shot)
1. First Chapter

**AN: The name is Jessie Brewer. I know-crazy right?! (but not a Brewer by blood; he's my step dad)**

**Give me a chance. Make my day full of rainbows and doughnuts by Reading and Reviewing Thunderstorm!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the show & I NEVER will.**

* * *

**"Thunderstorm"**

**Nobody's POV:**

The sky possessed a cloudy, grey appearance to it... A fierce thunderstorm was coming...soon.

Best friends, Jack and Kim, were doing homework together at Jack's house. His mom was out on a date with a man she met recently, so Jack and Kim had the entire house to themselves. The silence sounded strange while they read their history textbooks at the kitchen table, giving Jack an idea. He turned on his iPod and turned the volume up and put it between their books. It was playing "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

**Kim's POV:**

I couldn't believe Jack had Taylor Swift in his iPod. It was so funny I burst out laughing.

"Hey, a guy can have a Taylor Swift song in his iPod." He said, defensively.

"O-okay. But, of all her songs, why that one?" I giggled.

"Because...I know you love her music." Jack replied. He cupped my hand in his.

"So true." I said. My face felt flushed.

**Nobody's POV:**

A huge thunderclap boomed! Kim flinched at the loud noise, so he put his arm around her as the room got dark.

"I'm not scared." Kim said. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't find the desire to do it. She liked Jack being this close to her.

Lightning shined into the window in front of the table and Kim flinched again. Jack burst out laughing.

**Jack's POV:**

"I thought you weren't scared?" I laughed.

"I am not!" Kim yelled. She slapped my face hard. I guess I deserved it but I kinda liked it when she slapped me.

"We probably shouldn't be in front of the window." I said. I got up and pulled her by her armpit into the living room. I was surprised when she didn't resist.

"Uh...news flash, Jack. There's windows in here too." Kim stated the obvious, so I took her to the only place that didn't have a window-the basement.

"Happy now?" I grinned because somewhere along the way down the stairs Kim held my hand.

"No." She smirked, "Not yet..."

What is miss Kim Crawford up to now? I'm not sure but I think I like it.

"I want you inside me..." Kim whispered.

Did she just say what I just think she said?!

**Nobody's POV: **

More thunder boomed outside the Brewer house. And Kim was having a hot flash in the dim basement.

She looked around the small brick room and found a couple couch cushions. This time she was the one doing the pulling. Kim pulled him by the hand over to the cushions against the wall and pushed him down. Well, she had to trip him first or he wouldn't have went down so easily.

"Good idea, Kim. We can sit here until the storm passes." Jack smiled.

* * *

**AN: Read & Review! Should I continue?**

**-PEACE! Jessie B.**


	2. Second Chapter

**AN: Like whoa! Thanks for the reviews you guys! Shout outs for:**  
**1.) autumn1999**  
**2.) RosesAreRed464- Hay girl! I'll PM you! I gotta fix your confusion ;)**  
**3.) ProudlyUnique**  
**4.) karategirl199903**  
**5.) Imagine Your Dreams**  
**6.) Charlie jr.- the guest**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

He's incredibly cute when he smiles like that! Oh, it turns me on...

"Hay there, freckle face." I smiled as seductively as I could, but Jack made a frown. "I'm sorry. It sounded better in my head..."

"Haha! It's okay, blondie." Jack laughed. I didn't particularly enjoy being called that, so I elbowed him in the ribcage, but he caught my arm before I could make contact with his ribcage. Whoa! That boy is fast.

"So, you want to play dirty?" He smirked.

"Don't hurt me." I laughed. Jack tossed me onto my back and straddled me.

"Just a little." He grinned as he kissed my neck. Awwww! I cannot begin to explain how incredibly good that felt! Jack's kisses turned into bites and I squirmed under his bodyweight. I couldn't lay still because it felt so amazing.

**Nobody's POV: **While Jack and Kim were having there fun, the weather condition was worsening. The skies turned black and rain poured from the clouds. Blue lightning flashed across the horizon of Seaford and thunder BOOMED!

Kim's body noticeably tensed up when the thunder had crashed.

"Kimmy, are you okay?" Jack asked. He had taken his lips off of her neck. She opened her eyes.

"I think so." She replied, but he could tell she was scared. Kim didn't want to admit it.

BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! BOOM! It sounded like a battlefield outside and Kim screamed and covered her face. She was shaking. Heck, that loud noise even rattled Jack's nerves. He wanted to look out the window, but he knew it wasn't safe and he had to comfort Kim.

"Everything is going to be okay." Jack whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked. Her voice was shaking, so he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Absolutely." He reassured his best friend...well, almost girlfriend. They were so close to admitting their feelings to each other.

BOOM! BOOM! Kim sank deeper into Jack's chest, holding on to him tightly.

**Jack's POV:**

I've never seen Kim so scared before. I'm even kind of scared. This storm is outrageously loud.

BOOM! CRASH! If she keeps tightening her grip around me, it's going to be embarrassing, because I'm getting hard. Oh great! She jammed her knee between my legs. Well, this is going to get awkward...

BOOM! "Ouch, Kim, you are killing me." I cried in pain this time.

"Sorry, Jack." She said.

The thunder stopped. Finally! I don think I'll be able to walk again after this. Kim let go of me and I couldn't help but notice her cheeks were burning red.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Jack."

"It's okay, Kimmy." I smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.

"At first, it was an accident...then, I thought you liked it when I did that..." She explained.

"No worries. Um...I got to go take care of something. I'll be back." Gosh! I need a bathroom now.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

**Nobody's POV:**

Jack and Kim headed upstairs to finish their homework and listen to Taylor Swift on the iPod.

"Um, Jack...thank you for making me feel better during the storm." Kim said. She put her pencil down on the table.

"I'd do anything for you." Jack replied.

"Then, will you be my boyfriend?" Kim wondered, nervously.

"That includes anything." He smiled, scooting his chair closer to her, "Yes."

"Awww, you are the sweetest, Jack." She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**AN: Okay, girls and guys, it looks like I'm gonna make this into a two-shot instead of a multi-chap story cause there's not much else to write about other than the thunderstorm and Kim being horny. Excuse my improper English...Anywayz, you'all stay beautiful!**

**-PEACE, Jessie B ;)**


End file.
